The Horatio
}} About Lore An exceedingly rich and exceedingly eccentric trillionaire who was exceedingly tired of everything, Horatio left the Mezari empire on a solo voyage. Crossing the galaxy in suspended animation, Horatio was awakened by the ship when it arrived at a habitable planet–of which he immediately declared himself Emperor. Horatio used information culled from Endless ruins on the planet and its two moons to gain unnatural extension to his own life. In-system exploration led to other discoveries and eventually, through advanced medicines and biological adaptation, he evolved his own body into his vision of physical perfection. Boredom set in after a few years, however, until Horatio had the brilliant idea of filling the planet–and why not the galaxy?–with the brightest and most beautiful sentient creature ever to exist: Horatio. After a few decades of experimentation his cloning program achieved something between perfection and success... An army of equally gorgeous clones are now ready, and the hordes of Horatios are prepared to follow their glorious leader and give the galaxy a proper make-over. Leadership The problem with Horatio is creating other Horatios as brilliant and beautiful as the original, but a bit more willing to follow orders. While it is rumored that perfect copies have been made, it is also said that these perfect copies were every bit as dangerous and megalomaniacal as the original. The consequence of this is that Horatio remains the leading decision-maker and planner of his vast empire. While some decisions have to be taken without his blessing due to pressures of time and money, these decisions–and the Horatio who make them–risk being canceled on a whim. Homeworld Horatio Prime is a world that in most other civilizations would serve as the vacation planet. Dry, warm, breezy, and beautiful, it is clear from the extensive Endless ruins that more than one spacefaring race has selected it as a preferred destination. Its current infrastructure projects tend to vary with Horatio's tastes; some buildings blend seamlessly with the landscape while others are garish and metallic statements of architectural extravagance. Society "The We", as they occasionally refer to themselves, is a society that has highly advanced cloning and biological sciences, but is relatively behind in other ways. Their goal is to re-create all of space in their own image, and to do this their primary need is to build the farms and incubators that grow Horatios. As they are humanoid, they require food, so development of agriculture and food supplies is also of great importance. As the First says, "You can never have too many Horatios." However, in spite of high population concentrations the society remains relatively calm and content; as Horatios have been carefully bred to be loyal and obedient, they lack the drive to seek change -- especially violent change. Necessity for survival will of course drive them to create weapons and more advanced ships, but their preference is to seek, colonize, and grow planets in the hopes of covering the galaxy with their kind. Category:Factions